Zombies (Infestation)
Zombies (Infestation) Winston Zeddemore (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.13). Winston says: "So first we get Poltergeists we can't contain, now we got Zombies?" are undead entities created and led by the Undermind, a zombie gestalt. Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #2" (2011) (Comic p.5). Egon says: "Indeed, an outside force in control is the only sensible explanation. Left to their own impulses, these creatures would simply feed and reproduce." They are essentially dead bodies without spirits. History The Undermind, a zombie gestalt, simply existed to expand and eat. It endured. During an incident, the Undermind spread its Infestation virus across another dimension. Those infected responded to the Undermind's autonomic appetite so it could prosper and survive. Things went from bad to worse, when a vampire named Britt was infected with the virus. She opened several interdimensional portals and spread the virus to four iterations of the universe. Avatars of Britt coordinated the spread in each universe. Late in the evening to early morning hours, a drunk driver hit one of the Zombies. Upon investigating, the man was bitten by the zombie. Two days later, now nearly transformed, he appeared at 20 Clinton Avenue to Peter Venkman and Ray Stantz. Egon Spengler concluded he had nearly no soul left. Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.4). Egon says: "This man has almost no soul left." The team continued to watch the hastened ectoplasmic migration from a corporeal form, the soul leaving the body. Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.6). Egon says: "We're witnessing -- hastened ectoplasmic migration from a corporeal form." However, once the soul was completely gone, the zombie became aggressive and attacked. Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.13). Egon says: "Well, the black slime that the creature's innards were composed of was easily incinerated by our Proton Packs, and it didn't seem to be aggressive until its spirit fully dissipated." It absorbed the Proton Pistol's Proton Stream and imploded, releasing Necrotic Slime. Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.8). Egon says: "Fascinating. He's actually absorbing the Proton Stream." Some of the slime got on a stray cat. The team combined their streams and vaporized "Fluffy." Peter Venkman (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.10). Peter says: "You want to pop Fluffy here before he eats someone's kid?" The Firehouse was inundated with calls about Zombies then one zombie entered the building. After Janine Melnitz threw a full Trap at it, the poltergeist inside possessed the Zombie. The Zombie acted as a biological containment grid and both were altered on a subatomic level. Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.18). Egon says: "According to my readings, the possession altered both the Poltergeist and Zombie on the subatomic level, something I've long theorized possible." 15 minutes later, Egon realized they could remove the poltergeist and keep it in the Containment Unit indefinitely. Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.18). Egon says: "There's enough change that if we can remove the ghost from this Zombie matter - which is, for all intents and purposes, a biological containment grid - we should be able to store them properly." While he went to rig up a method of tracking the zombies, a news report revealed the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man was marching on West 57th Street. Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #1" (2011) (Comic p.20). Egon says: "I'm confident I can jury-rig a device to track down these... Zombies." An avatar of Britt influenced all 37 zombies to stop randomly attacking and replicating and migrate towards Stay Puft. She planned on using them to infect Stay Puft and weaken Gozer so she could capture part of its essence. Britt (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #2" (2011) (Comic p.5). Britt says: ''A power those Zombies are meant to weaken." Approximately 37 zombies infected Stay Puft on a massive scale so much he tore into two entities: a weakened Stay Puft and a Necrotic Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #2" (2011) (Comic p.5). Egon says: "Approximately thirty-seven." The Ghostbusters released dozens of Poltergeists who then possessed the Necrotic one. The gamble paid off and it was destroyed, effectively destroying all zombies infected with the Infestation virus. However, the Britt avatar decided to leave some Necrotic Slime in Newark, New Jersey. Appearances IDW Comics *Infestation **Infestation #1 **Ghostbusters: Infestation #1 **Ghostbusters: Infestation #2 **Infestation #2 *'Ongoing Series' **Volume One ***Issue #1 ****Mentioned by Jim Silver on page 9 ****A photograph of Fluffy appears on page 23 ***Issue #10 ****The Zombies are mentioned by Egon on Page 12 *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #3 ***Mentioned on page 24 Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic p.24). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "Highly dangerous, highly toxic. Black slime should not be approached, inhaled, stared at too long, or even mocked. The most potent strains can force an absorption of raw PKE that can mimic the effects of a possession, but without a driving intelligence -- basically turning into a zombie (not necessarily the cannibalistic ghoul found in pop culture, but an aggressive, mindless mound of flesh). The slime also attacks on the cellular level, causing painful sores to appear, internally and externally." References Gallery Fluffy.jpg|Fluffy hit with zombie's slime Fluffy2.jpg|Fluffy goes zombie Fluffy3.jpg|Fluffy zombie vaporized FluffyIDWOngoing1.jpg|Photo in Issue #1 PCOC Pages ZombieDrunkDriver2.jpg|Zombie loses soul ZombieDrunkDriver3.jpg|Zombie POV ZombieDrunkDriver4.jpg|Zombie implodes ZombiesInfestation02.jpg ZombiesInfestation03.jpg ZombieOccupied.jpg|Zombie possessed by poltergeist ZombieOccupied2.jpg|Biological containment grid Category:Corporeal Category:IDW Characters